


Try my Patients

by doliumpraedonum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dentist, Humor, M/M, Oneshot?, Plotless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doliumpraedonum/pseuds/doliumpraedonum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open thy mouth wide, and I will fill it.” Rated for Language. Drabble about queer dentists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try my Patients

"Thanks for driving me, Sakura."

"No problem." She replied, turning up her coat collar against the chilly autumn wind that gusted through the parking lot. The two friends' coffee date had run long, Sakura offered to carpool and opting to get some work done during his appointment. They quickly made their way into the small gray building, trying not to slip on the slick leaves.

The door was blown closed behind them, catching the attention of the pretty secretary. She moved the blond hair that had fallen in her face as she read, and smiled at them.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Hi Ino." He said with a disarming smile, not missing the way that Sakura's interest was instantly piqued.

"How are you today?" Ino asked politely.

"I'm great, Ino!" Naruto said, sniffing at the vasse of red aster flowers on the counter. "How about you?"

The secretary's eyes flicked to his companion distractedly. "Is she..with you?"

The pause was subtle, but Naruto had to resist rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Sakura's my ride for the day."

"Ah, that explains why you are here early for once."

He laughed, rubbing at the back of his head. "Come on, you know Shika's never ready for me anyway."

Ino turned to her computer, typing in a few notes. "Well, it's a good thing you are. You'll be seeing Dr. Uchiha today instead. He'll call you out when he's ready. Would either of you like some tea or water, while you wait?"

Sakura placed her laptop on the seat nearest Ino and stepped up to the counter. "I would love some tea."

Ino smiled at her, a much more sultry smile than the professional one she gave Naruto, and turned to get the hot water.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned around to see a tall, gorgeous man with dark hair and darker eyes, who stood a few paces behind him in the small hallway.

"Yeah?"

There was a small frown when Naruto spoke, as though the response displeased him, but Sasuke still gestured for him to follow down the hallway.

"You can come with me now."

Naruto shot a glance over his shoulder at Sakura, who was staring at the dentist's back with her mouth open while her target was still preparing tea. His friend managed to shoot him a lewd wink and a cheesey 'double guns' before the blond woman was able to refocus her attention.

"Uzumaki, you may have a seat. I am Doctor Sasuke Uchiha and I will be filling in for Doctor Nara."

Naruto sat, amused but a little off put by his formality. There was a different smell to the small room, and as Sasuke brushed passed him, he realized it was all coming from his dentist. He definitely wouldn't mind that for the next 45 minutes.

"Cool," he said absently. "So, where's Shika?"

Sasuke turned to look at him with a mixture of surprise and disdain. "'Shika'?"

Naruto grinned under his sharp gaze and shrugged his big shoulders. "Yeah. Where's the lazy bastard at now?"

Eyebrows still raised, he returned to pulling up the proper information on his patient's dental history. Clean bill, save a cracked tooth from several years prior. "Doctor Nara is at a two-week continuing education conference in Seattle."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, anything to get out of work. That guy... You stayed though, that's admirable I guess."

Sasuke looked at him strangely. "Usually I don't do such trivial cleanings, but office duties are preferable to planes and lectures."

Naruto chuckled. "I'm so flattered."

"Well," Sasuke replied dryly, snapping his glove against his wrist, "We just have to make due."

'What's this guy got up his ass?' He tried to hide his amusement. "Are you always this grumpy?"

His dentist scowled deeply before schooling his features once again. He pushed the wheelie chair usually occupied by a considerably more relaxed presence over to where Naruto sat. He pressed his foot to the pad on the floor, lowering his patient's chair.

"Please relax, Uzumaki."

Naruto did as he was told, his shoulders wiggling into a comfortable position. He felt his phone vibrate from his pocket, and pulled it out while Sasuke had his back turned.

The text was from Sakura. 'Omg. Omg. O. M. G!' Followed by a series of emoji's that made it clear his dentist was so hot, she had died and gone to heaven.

He fired a response. 'Surprised you're not too busy flirting with the receptionist to text me. Did she leave you high and dry? I thought you were gay.'

'Don't be a dick, hot is hot.'

Naruto laughed, rolling his eyes. Teasing between them never stopped, despite both of them identifying as bisexual.

Sasuke had turned around and was frowning. "What's so funny?"

Naruto laughed again, a bit sheepish. "Mm, nothing, funny text."

"Hn."

Sasuke leaned over his patient. "Open."

Naruto complied. Sasuke began making rounds he hadn't done in years: checking each tooth with the mirror, prodding, cleaning, and making notes.

"So, you're already a dentist? Thats pretty cool. It's kinda weird being here."

Sasuke frowned. This guy wouldn't shut up, and he knew he shouldn't encourage it, but he couldn't help it. With irritation, he asked, "What would make being here weird?"

Naruto swiveled around in the chair to look at him. "Well, when ya think of dentists, that's like an old person job. Ya picture some old guy, or an old woman. It's like I'm not even at the dentist." He laid back down and shrugged. "Maybe it's just me."

"I'm sure it's just you."

Naruto carried on, unperturbed. "I mean, you can't be much older than me. I know Shika isn't. How old are you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I'm twenty-five."

"Me too!" Naruto practically shouted. "Twenty-five, and you already have your career started? That's pretty cool."

The praise (Sasuke didn't know what to think of it as) was ignored. "Do you work, Naruto?"

"Well, yeah, how else do you think I can afford this?" Politely, Naruto stayed quiet while Sasuke scraped at several more teeth. Only when Sasuke paused did he continue.

"Anyway, I'm a mechanic. I guess that's not bad either. Kind of a career, if you think about it that way." He laughed and scratched his cheek, still lying down. "It just feels too soon for this to be what I do forever."

But Sasuke had paused. "You're a mechanic?"

Naruto opened his eyes to look over at him. "Yeah, sure am."

"That's...interesting."

"Yeah? Why?"

Sasuke hesitated. "My car wouldn't start this morning. I took the train into work today."

Naruto propped himself up on one arm so he could look directly at Sasuke, who had to fight the urge to flinch at the sudden proximity shift. And he was glad he didn't; Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes were watching him with excitement. "Oh man, it just wouldn't start? What kind of car do you have?"

Sasuke swallowed, and nodded slightly. "I drive a Chevy Camaro, 2013. I think it's my battery."

This was Naruto's turn to nod, his much more vigorous. "Wow! That's a great car. It definitely could be your battery though. It's all just puzzles, ya know? I like solving puzzles. It could also have been your…."

As Naruto lay back down and prattled on, Sasuke listened, surprising himself with how he wasn't annoyed by the babble between scrapings. It wasn't as though Sasuke was truly listening or retaining any of the information, but Naruto's deep voice was far from unpleasant.

"I mean, if you can get your car over to my shop I could hook you up with a discount." Naruto finished as Sasuke deposited the floss he had just used into the garbage.

He paused, pride mildly irked. "Excuse me?"

Naruto propped himself up on his arm. "Come on, you know what I mean. A guy who looks like you? I bet people offer to buy you stuff all the time."

Sasuke felt he should probably shut this down now if he could. Most people who hit on him couldn't handle his true personality and would stop the flirtation at its presence. So, he ignored Naruto's insinuation that he found him attractive and merely snorted. "I don't need your handout."

It came out somewhat biting, but Naruto surprised him by laughing. "Well of course you don't, you're a dentist. It's a gesture. It's what friends do."

Sasuke hesitated. "You think we're friends?"

Naruto felt his impulsiveness push him to say the next few words, his pulse picking up as he thought about how much he wouldn't mind being more than friends with the snarky, attractive man. "No, but we could be."

"Hn. I thought friends work on their cars for free."

Naruto chuckled, the sound deep and pleasant. "No, that's what a boyfriend is for."

Sasuke looked down at him, quickly processing the consequences of his next words. Ultimately, Naruto did not seem the type easily offended. Hell, he started the insinuation game. And if it didn't work out, Naruto wasn't his patient. So Sasuke smirked. "Interesting…"

Naruto's knowing eyes locked on Sasuke's. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips. The energy in the room was tense, but Sasuke wasn't finished with his job. He placed an experimental hand on Naruto's bicep, and Naruto didn't stop him, but allowed himself to be guided back down.

"Open."

Naruto smiled, then complied. Sasuke completed the cleaning in record time after that, each touch of Naruto's face as he did the remedial typical began to feel less appropriate, what with the physiological responses his touch was starting to elicit. While Sasuke was hardly a virgin, work and play had always been kept extremely separate. Most of his patients were unconscious. Mostly he resented the few minutes he had with those that were not.

Most of his patients were not Naruto.

When he was finished, and he did so as quickly as possible, he prepared a paper bag containing a new toothbrush, floss, and his personal number.

He smirked as he handed the bag to Naruto, who sat up to receive it. "You're free to go. Call me, tonight after 5."

Naruto accepted it with a grin and followed Sasuke out of the small room.

\--

Sasuke watched from the hallway as Naruto waved his goodbye at Ino, practically having to drag the pink-haired girl away from his receptionist. He couldn't help the lingering glance to Naruto's ass, even as the door closed behind it.

"What was that about?" Ino turned on him, her eyes perceptive and tone mischievous.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke lied in a clipped tone.

"C'mon, we could hear you flirting. No one has ever gotten you to talk that casually before."

"Hn."

"So, did you get a number?"

Sasuke gave her the death stare.

Ino put up her hands in mock defense. "Hey, I was just asking 'cause whoever his ride was, she was smokin hot. You gonna hook me up?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Could you be more of a dyke?"

She grinned. "Shut up, fag."

The door swung open with a gust of wind, and their next patients walked in.

"Konohamaru!" Ino called, waving to the child excitedly. "How are you! My gosh you've gotten so big! Lemme see those new teeth."

As Konohamaru proudly grinned his first part of adult teeth at her, his parents greeted Sasuke. Once they had been checked in, Sasuke made to retreat back to his room when he felt the unmistakable pinch of two small fingers on his ass. He looked back at Ino.

"Ever the professional, Ino."

"Shut up you old queen," She said out of the corner of her mouth. "I was serious about getting that number."

"I hate to disappoint you." He said just as softly. "Oh wait, no I don't."

He smirked at the disappointment that pouted out her lips, but for the rest of the he couldn't stop the ghost of a smile that crept across his face every time his mind wandered back to his blonde patient. He had never looked forward to visiting a mechanic.

**Author's Note:**

> I was able to write this before I got sick, and GoodMorningFlower on FF (amazing, amazing person) edited it for me. What do we think? Should I make a follow up to this?


End file.
